Kimiko Yoshida
Credit to flowerpower138 for the clothing export! Appearance Kimiko is a girl with fairly tanned skin. Her hair is long, slightly messy navy blue hair. Her eyes are a light yellow. Underneath her left eye is a mole. In her hair, she wears a black ribbon and a white eyepatch on her right eye. During performances, she will always draw a heart on her left cheek. Personality Said to be like a "siren", Kimiko's undying beauty can tempt and charm almost anybody at her school with little struggle. She loves to flirt with many boys, which started her gain admirers. A lot of people have spread rumors that Kimiko only tempts boys for their attention. Despite her alluring behavior, Kimiko has a big heart and has shown to be compassionate to all of her friends. If one were to, in a way, mock, insult or even threaten her friends (or even her siblings), Kimiko will become enraged and confront the person. It is even said she's sent her admirers out for the people who made the rude remark. Biography Relationships *Souma Yoshida: Kimiko's older brother, these two get along fairly well for the most part. Like any brother and sister, the two have gotten into their usual arguments, but make up in the end. However, these two LOVE pulling pranks on each other and have made it their life goal to hit each other with their greatest tricks. Their routine of pranks first began when Kimiko poured a bowl of cold water on him while he was showering during their first year of middle school. *Aimi Yoshida: Kimiko's younger sister, she absolutely adores her sister. Calling Aimi her "lolita doll", she loves to use her sister as guinea pig for when she wants to test new makeup techniques or if she's just feeling like messing around with her makeup. Kimiko is aware that Aimi looks up to her, and wants to be just like her, which gives her a mental heart attack as she can never imagine her sister's pure image being ruined by being flirtatious just like her. Because of this, if Aimi is around, Kimiko will tone down her usual behavior. *Miki Yoshida: Kimiko's mother, she always saw her mother as her hero and was always dependent on her as a child. Her mother was the one who contributed to her love for makeup, and has supported her decision of becoming a makeup artist. Although not often, there are some times when Kimiko will totally forget who she is and act like a complete child around her mother which has never minded this behavior. *Mamoru Miyagi: Kimiko's friend during their last year of middle school, Mamoru fell as a one of her many victims. However, Mamoru was able to hide this fact and was able to get close to Kimiko. Although many people are aware of Mamoru's crush on Kimiko, it is unknown if she returns these same feelings to Mamoru. *Haruko Miyagi: Being close to her brother means that Kimiko would be close to Haruko. To Kimiko, she feels like Haruko can be a handful at times. However, she's aware of her disorders and completely understands her behavior. Trivia * Though she doesn't seem like she would, Kimiko loves to gamble. ** She sets certain standards during gambling however as she simply does this for fun. She will never gamble away items of importance nor will she gamble large amounts of money. She'll only gamble with people she is most close with. *